


constants

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: “You know, Shinsuke. Only two things have managed to interest me in the last few years.”





	constants

**Author's Note:**

> "Now I live to hate. It sustains me. Sometimes I wonder if there's anything left. Lust, rage, ambition -- I've moved beyond them all. In fact, I look back over the last million years and recognize there have been only two constants: hate... and you."  
> \- Megatron, More than Meets the Eye
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1075035#cmt1075035)
> 
> a vague psycho-pass au

“Tell me, Shinsuke. What is there left for this world?” Akashi asks. They could be sitting down and having tea, looking at how relaxed Akashi’s body language is. He doesn’t look like he’s ready for a fight or has any intention of fighting, but Kita’s not taking his chances. Akashi just looks amused by this, arms tucked behind his back, not quite facing Kita.

“What do you mean by that, Akashi-san?” Kita asks. His grip on the Dominator is steady, useless as it is whenever he points it at Akashi. There’s a switchblade that Osamu had insisted he take, _just in case_. A reminder again, that Osamu had dived too deep into the abyss and found the abyss looking back at him.

“You of of people, should know what I mean.” Akashi’s gaze is sharp, unwavering as he watches Kita close the distance between them, Dominator still at the ready. “How many times have you seen the worst people have to offer, the kind of cruelty they are capable of? People cannot change. They are too complacent and indolent, especially in a society like this.” The distance between them can now be closed with a leap, and Kita’s watching Akashi as much as Akashi is watching him.

“I think they can change.” Kita answers. Akashi’s tilts his head a little, a gesture for Kita to continue. “I believe that little by little, we can change.” Akashi seems to be considering Kita’s words, though Kita cannot read his expression.

“You know, Shinsuke. Only two things have managed to interest me in the last few years.” His tone is conversational, as if they are only discussing the weather. Akashi’s lips are curved in a half smile, and Kita takes a wary step back. “The capacity for cruelty that people seem to possess, the depths and limits of it. If given the tools and the opportunity, the only limit seems to be their imagination.” He’s turned to face Kita fully now, hands loosely clasped in front of him.

“And the other thing?” Kita asks. Akashi’s smile turns sharp at the question. Akashi Seijuurou is a dangerous man, and Kita knows this. His entire being bleeds danger and sets Kita on edge, for all that he can seem unassuming. In the brief length of their acquaintanceship, Kita has seen Akashi unbothered by too many disturbing things to believe that unassuming veneer.

“Well, that would be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
